Conspiracy
by Xfairy
Summary: Scully tries to find out what happened to her undies...


Title: Conspiracy

Author: X_fairy fairy175@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: The X-files belong to CC and Mulder and Scully belong to each other, not to me! 

No infringement intended!

Rating: Harmless

Category: VH (I hope)

Spoilers: None

Archive: Anywhere, with my name and addy, but please let me know! 

Feedback: Please! I LOVE e-mail!

Dedicated to Jackie. Without her, I'd never have started writing.

Summary: Scully tries to find out what happened to her underwear....

Author's note: Inspiration struck me like lightening.... Don't ask where I was at that time......

**********

**********

Conspiracy

By X_fairy

Dana Scully climbed out of bed, yawning exaggeratedly. She went into the bathroom and enjoyed a long shower, mentally picking out the suit she going to wear today. Half an hour later, she exited the bathroom, donned in her terry cloth robe. She slowly drew open a drawer of her wardrobe..... and gasped, horrified and in the next moment incredibly annoyed. "What the hell.....?"

She had no idea what to do. Going to buy some....? Naaa. Going without....? Not an appealing idea either, but did she have a choice? This was so embarrassing....

*******

Mulder wondered why his partner wasn't in the office when he came in. He was late today, for her standard, and even more for his own. 

A few minutes later she wandered in, looking somewhat flushed. 

"Morning, Scully. You alright?" 

"I'm fine, Mulder."

There was something else... she seemed to be... embarrassed? But she said she was fine... he let it slide for the moment and decided instead to try and cheer her up.

"Guess what happened to me this morning?"

"I'm not sure I wanna know, Mulder." She sounded unnerved.

"C'mon, Scully, I'm not that bad a storyteller...."

"I'm really not in the mood for one of your stories this morning!"

Oops, danger ahead, he thought. She was in a *really* bad mood today.

He'd better leave her alone for now and have a look at the case file that had found the way onto his desk this morning...

*******

About two hours later Mulder dove out of a big stack of papers. 

"Hey, Scully, wanna hear about this case? It sounds pretty interesting to me." he asked enthusiastically.

"Then it can't be much of a case." Not teasing, but really sarcastic. Ouch, that hurt. "Go on."

"It's the disappearance of that man in North Carolina. My theory is..."

She didn't even hear him out, but pulled his theory to pieces without listening to it.

"For Pete's sake, what's wrong with you, Scully?"

"I'm *fine*!" Leave me alone, Mulder, this is none of your business. He understood. 

"I'm going to lunch..."

"I'm coming with you..." he offered.

".....ALONE."

This was unmistakable. He stepped back. Out of her personal space.

*******

When she was back half an hour later, he was ready for another try. 

"You know why little green men are green, Scully?"

"No." Her voice was monotonous and uninterested.

"'Cause they get sick at the sight of humans. We look like nasty insects to them..." He trailed of when she didn't laugh.

Next try. "What has a liver-eating mutant in common with a bad stomach-ache?"

She turned away.

"Both leave a puddle of bile on the bathroom floor." He was really desperate, trying such a joke.

No reaction at all.

Another one. "You know why Frohike can't leave the house without his hat?"

She sighed, exasperated.

"Somebody might notice that he's a Cyborg created to destroy all alcohol on earth."

This time she started to chuckle. 

He went over to her, put his hands on her shoulder and leaned in to her. 

"Sure you don't wanna know what happened to me this morning?"

She smiled. "Tell."

"Well...." he smiled mischievously, "someone stole my underwear."

She stared at him incredulously and started to laugh hysterically. 

He let her go. "What's that funny, Scully?"

Between waves of laughter he could make out the words "Yours too...."

The End....

Took me about two hours to write....

Anyway, Feedback, please! Tell me if you like it or not!

fairy175@yahoo.com


End file.
